The Summer Set
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Rachel and Noah have known each other since birth, and school changed them, will they finally be in each others arms, or will fame, and alcohol drive them apart? Slight OOC PUCKELBERRY please R&R
1. Back To The Start

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY LYRICS USED**

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a Glee fanfic like this, i hope you like it, and please review, you dont even have to be apart of fanfiction to review. **

* * *

><p><span>The Summer Set<span>

Back To The Start

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

_**We were just kids,  
>We were the rulers<br>We had the world, but no we never had enough  
>Your head on my chest,<br>I watched you sleeping,  
>Stayed awake and wondered what you're dreaming of.<strong>_

Noah was five; and Rachel had only just turned five , they were sat in Noah's living room, drawing while their parents discussed Hanukkah plans, which were coming up pretty soon.

"I bought you a present," Noah said, as he coloured in his picture of a dinosaur with a bright green crayon, after arguing with Rachel that dinosaurs can't be coloured in pink, Rachel looked up through her hair that had fallen into front of her eyes. She smiled like any five year old would when the word 'presents' was mentioned. Noah smiled back at her, he might have been five but he knew that he liked the girl more than a friend. It was her brunette hair, her chocolate eyes, her laugh, the way she hid when she was eating. Noah found her cute, and she was the only girl that he could tolerate without attempting to rip her hair out, and torture her ECT.

"You didn't have to," Rachel insisted, carefully concentrating on her picture, Noah looked down, but then quickly stood up, and toddled into the kitchen looking for his mom because he wanted cookies.

"Mom!" Noah called, as he walked into the kitchen, his mom scooped him up into his arms, shushing him.

"Noah, what have you been told about shouting?" His mom told him, Noah bowed his head, and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, pulling his best cute face he could. His mother rolled his eyes, set him back to the floor, before opening the fridge, pulling out a plate of cookies; she knelt down to Noah's level, and passed him the plate, giving him direct eye contact.

"What's the golden rule?" She asked him, as she saw his hand twitch for the plate. He quickly exhaled, and smiled at his mother. He knew this one, he just had to think, and then he remembered.

"Always share," Noah beamed happily to himself for remembering, she nodded and let him take the plate. She smiled as she watched him toddle away with the plate. She knew he wouldn't always stay this way, but she did know he'd always been good to Rachel.

A few moments later, Rachel came into the kitchen, nibbling on a cookie, she seemed upset. Her daddy quickly lifted her up into his arms, panicking; he wasn't keen on Noah, always worried he'd get too boisterous for her ladylike behaviour. He brushed the hair out of his daughter's eyes, and perched her on the counter top.

"What's the matter, bunny?" He asked her, placing his hands on her knees, watching her with careful, caring eyes. Rachel swallowed the lump of cookie she had been chewing, and looked up at her daddy, seeing her dad, Paul, peering over his shoulder.

"Noah said that he's gotten me a present for Hanukkah, and I haven't…" her bottom lip trembled, and she suddenly began to cry with guilt, her father's were always faced with such tears and were very prepared for anything. Her daddy held onto his daughter, collected her shoes and coat from their allocated place in the Puckerman household, and carried her into the living room, setting her down onto the couch. Paul apologised to Noah's mom, Carol, about their sudden departure, and that they would call her as soon as possible to sort things out, Carol brushed it off and said that she understood that five year olds could be a handful. Leroy put Rachel's shoes and coat on, and wiped the tears from her face. Noah looked confused, watching him.

"Are you going?" he asked with disappointment in his voice. Rachel sniffed and nodded, he pulled a face, and ran upstairs, leaving his crayons and dinosaur picture on the living room floor. Rachel climbed down from the couch, and ran after him. Paul apologised for Rachel running around Carol's house in her shoes, she just shrugged, and went back into the kitchen, kids were kids, they made a mess and it's the parent's duty to clean up.

Rachel walked into Noah's bedroom, to find him, sat on his bed, staring out of the window, she approached him.

"Noah, why do you do this every time I go?" Rachel asked pulling her up on to his bed, Noah just shrugged, and looked down at his hands; she placed a tiny hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go, I'll see you at temple," Rachel kissed him on the cheek and ran back downstairs into the arms of her dad. Noah stood at the top of the stairs and watched her leave; he waved, even though he knew she couldn't see him waving.

Leroy drove to the mall, and got his credit card out ready, knowing that even though she was five, this mall trip would extend to more than just Noah's Hanukkah present. Paul clutched his daughters hand as she pulled them towards the Tiffany and Co store, Leroy could feel the damage that was about to be done. One of the cashiers, Claire, looked puzzled when she saw the petite five year old sat on top of the waist high display cabinet, playing with a silver chain with a half heart pendant. Claire could see the thought in the child's face, it amused her. She approached her co-worker, Vanessa, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hanukkah present," Vanessa whispered, as she admired the child.

Rachel looked back at her father's with a smile, and lifted up the other chain that matched the one she was originally holding. Leroy flinched when he saw the total, but he didn't mind spoiling his daughter, she was his only daughter. Rachel watched while they gift wrapped each necklace separately, placing them into separate blue boxes, and then into separate bags. Leroy took both bags and held them tight, thanking the women. Paul attempted to lower Rachel to the floor, but she clung to him, sleepily. Leroy sighed with relief; his credit card had been damaged enough with just one purchase.

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

Rachel was dressed in her best dress, and she sat at the table, swinging her legs, and her father's served dinner. Noah sat opposite her, looking uncomfortable dressed in his little suit, he played with his tie, and then smiled when he caught her looking at him. Dinner went smoothly, nothing was spilt or broken, and Rachel and Noah didn't have another infamous game of footsy that resulted in tears, which was a first. Rachel and Noah darted into the living room, sitting patiently side by side, and waiting for their parents to come. Clutches glasses of wine, they made their way into the living room, and sat on the floor next to their children. Carol passed Noah the gift he was to give to Rachel, and Leroy did the same for Rachel. They exchanged gifts, and eagerly they opened them. Rachel grinned when the wrapping paper revealed another cuddly toy, and hugged it close to her chest, watching Noah. His little hands shook as he tried to open the blue box; he looked puzzled when opening it, revealed a thin chain with an engraved half heart. Rachel dropped her cuddly toy, and pulled her matching necklace out of the box, and showed him how the half hearts fitted together. Noah smiled, and hugged Rachel. Carol took the expensive gift away from him for safe keeping, not sure whether to accept the gift from them or not, she knew it wouldn't have been cheap.

"Thank you for the cuddly toy," Rachel beamed, nesting the toy with the rest of them in her bedroom.

Noah shrugged and smiled awkwardly, he didn't know what else to get her, he was only five, and he didn't understand how girls worked.

_**We were just kids,  
>We were the rulers<br>We had the world, but no we never had enough**_

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~


	2. Girls Freak Me Out

The Summer Set 

Girls Freak Me Out 

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

_**Nothin' but bad news**_

_**Baby, I'm nothin' but bad news**_

_**Nothin' but bad news **_

Ten years had passed, and a lot happens in ten years. Rachel became a wannabe Broadway star, while Noah, who'd gained the nickname 'Puck' in middle school, had given up hope, his father had abandoned him and his little sister, Sarah, and he was left with his mom. He had just given up on school, he became rebellious, and didn't care, and this had a massive impact on Rachel and Noah's friendship, it had gotten so bad that they had actually stopped talking. Rachel had learnt to deal with it in her own little way, she wasn't going to get caught up in emotions and feelings as it would affect her career. She still wore her half heart around her neck, she didn't care if Noah wore his or not.

Three weeks into her freshman year, Rachel discovered that Noah had become a part of the football team, how did she know this? Well, his red letterman jacket was the first thing she saw when he threw his first slushy over her head. She didn't cry, she didn't flinch, she let him do it, why get caught up in feelings? She heard the laughs, the sniggers, the horrified gasps as she slammed her locker closed, and walked towards the girl's bathroom. She wiped the ice cold corn syrup off her face and clothes as much as she possibly could, before deciding that her clothes were finally clean enough.

It was another few weeks until Noah got his first serious high school girlfriend, Santana Lopez, captain of the Cheerios, the school cheerleading team. Rachel avoided watching them making out in the hallways, avoiding Noah's devious glances towards Rachel, even tolerated it when both Santana and Noah threw slushies over her one morning. She knew how to conceal her anger, her pain, her emotions, she was getting better at acting, and she was able to fool everyone, including Noah, the one who knew her the best. Santana and Noah's romance only lasted nine days, but Noah had a new girlfriend in a matter of days, this time it was blonde cheerleader Quinn Fabray, who was also Rachel's enemy, they had hated each other since middle school, but now it was stronger, Quinn knew about Rachel's feelings for Noah and she used this to her advantage, and it was torturing Rachel, slowly murdering her, but that romance didn't last very long either, Quinn found Noah too relaxed, too boisterous, too rebellious for her tastes. His list of girlfriends continued to lengthen throughout the year, and he didn't see how it was hurting her, Rachel knew how to hide it, and it was almost the end of their freshman year at McKinley, when Noah realised what he had actually done to the poor girl. Noah only did it, the girlfriends, to see how Rachel reacted, he wanted to see if he could make her jealous, to see if she would come running back to him, if he could hold her in his arms like he wanted to, but who was he kidding? Rachel Berry was too perfect for him, she was too good, he didn't deserve something as amazing as her. When he threw his first slushy over her head, it hurt him, but he expected her to cry, to tell him she hated him, he wanted her to tell him she hated him, it would make the pain go away, but watching her walk away with her head held high hurt him more, he could see in her eyes that she was acting. He had known the girl all his life, she was an open book to him, he could read her like a book, not that Noah Puckerman ever picked up and read a book unless he was made to. Noah couldn't understand where things had gone wrong for them, one minute they were so close, the next they weren't talking, they were avoiding each other, and at religious functions they would drift apart from each other, so that they wouldn't have to speak to one another. Noah missed her, he still wore the necklace she bought him, and he kept it tucked under his t-shirt so that no one saw, that she didn't see. Noah admired how she wore her half heart with pride, set high on her throat, the pendant settling in the hollow of her neck. He hated how he'd just forgotten about her, stopped trying for her, it wasn't her fault that his dad had abandoned his family, she was there for him when that happened, she was the only person to ever see him cry, not that he would admit to crying, but he remembered sitting on his bed, Rachel wrapping her arms around him letting him just cry. He was only nine, he was hurt, and now he'd practically pushed her away, and made her feel so small, he had then used every girl he could get his hands on to try and make her jealous, he was a prick, he realised this now.

"Berry!" Noah called as he approached her as she leant against her locker, talking to McKinley's only out of the closet, Kurt Hummel. Seeing him, reminded Noah that he hadn't thrown Kurt into a dumpster this morning, which meant he would have to get him later.

"What do you want, Puck?" Rachel said coldly, he knew that if she called him by his nickname she was mad; it was the only time she did call him Puck. He stopped, exhaled and continued walking towards her, Kurt stood firm by Rachel's side.

"Hummel, fuck off, I need to speak to Rachel _alone,_" he gave Kurt a desperate look, and Kurt furrowed his brow, confused, did Noah Puckerman like Rachel Berry? His mind was screaming 'gossip!' so he quickly scurried away without a single word to Rachel. Noah stood in the place that Kurt had been stood in, and tried looking at Rachel, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Noah mumbled, which caused Rachel to look at him quickly, battering her eyelids in disbelief, Noah…well Puck was notorious for hurting girls without a word of an apology.

"Excuse me?" Rachel stammered, looking everywhere but Noah's eyes. Noah exhaled; he hadn't planned on having to say it twice. He didn't like apologizing, it made him feel weak, made him feel useless. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and grabbed Rachel's face with both of his hands, making him look at her.

"I am sorry, for everything, for every slushy, for every single ounce of pain I caused you, for pushing you away, for acting like I don't care." Noah said, holding back the tears that were building up in his eyes.

Rachel pulled her face out of his grip and walked away, without a word. She slipped into the nearest girl's bathroom, and ran into the first cubicle, locking herself in, sinking to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, Noah had broken through her only defence mechanism, and she never planned on him apologizing to her for everything he had done to her.

_**She's everything you want and all you hated**_

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~


	3. Mannequin

The Summer Set

Mannequin

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

_**You and I fell apart like a rag doll torn at the seams  
>Then he came in stitched up the pieces like some kind of hero<br>I, I bet it was easy to act like a damsel in distress  
>I guess you got what you wanted<strong>_

Senior year, Noah and Rachel's friendship didn't improve since he apologized, he still slushied her for the sake of his reputation, pushing her further away. He realised that he was a knob head for doing this, but he couldn't have her, and he was pushing her in to the arms of the quarterback, and Noah's best friend, Finn Hudson, and no matter what Noah did, he knew Finn would end up having her.

"I like her," Finn told him, as they were getting changed after football practise, Noah had his face buried in his locker, and he flinched at that comment. Exhaling, putting on his Puck face, he turned and grinned at Finn.

"Berry? You like Rachel Berry, Short skirts, animal jumpers, Glee club Rachel Berry?" Noah said, drying his 'hawk. Finn nodded, throwing on his jacket. Noah slapped his best friend on the back, and told him to go where his second brain was leading him. Finn shoved Noah, and then paced out of the changing room, in search of Rachel. Seeing Finn so optimistic hurt Noah, he thought Finn understood his feelings towards Rachel…who was his kidding? Even he didn't understand his feelings for Rachel. He punched his locker and then stalking out of the room and headed towards his truck, he walked past Rachel, who was talking to Finn, and he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to ignore their conversation. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't tell her how he felt, he could ruin this for her, he wouldn't be this selfish, she deserved Finn, even if he was a stupid moron who didn't understand girls even if he was given a manual.

The next few months were torture for Noah, not only had Rachel agreed to be Finn's girlfriend, Finn had also forced Noah to join Glee club with him, Noah didn't want to, but he did it 'cause Finn had bought him out with beer, and promised to clean his truck for the rest of the school year. Joining glee club meant that Noah had to listen to Rachel sing to Finn day in day out, whenever she sang a love song, she would sing directly to Finn and it tore Noah apart, did she know what he was doing to her?

Rachel would watch Noah, carefully, in the corner of her eye, seeing the pain in his eyes as she concentrated on singing to Finn. She knew there was something Noah wasn't telling her, something he was hiding from everyone. She walked out of the school building, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

"Something's off with Puck," Finn said, as they climbed into her car. Rachel quickly looked at Finn, then realised that she had acted way too enthusiastically. Rachel gripped her steering wheel, her silence prompting Finn to continue, as she drove him home.

" He doesn't seem himself, the beer i bought him off with is still in his fridge in the garage, and that's not like Puck, I expected it to be gone in a few days, and he's been singing during football practise, singing Rachel, singing, you know Puck doesn't sing. He says it's nothing when I quiz him about it, and another thing, he's always playing with this weird silver chain that he wears, like all the time." Rachel slammed the breaks on the car; he couldn't have been…of course he was…Noah Puckerman had more than some childish crush on her, but she was with Finn, and that was what mattered. She was faithful to her boyfriend, she was…she thought that maybe she was falling for Finn. She drove him home in silence, and she forced a smile when he kissed her. Once Finn was gone, she turned her radio up as load as she could, and drove back to the auditorium to vent her emotions. She grabbed her dancing kit out of the trunk and her iPod deck. She let herself in, and signed the log book, before getting changed and plugging her iPod in. the music started, and she threw herself into an intense pirouette, launching herself across the stage, letting the music move her. Suddenly she stopped, and stood in the middle of the stage, and saw him, sat there, watching her.

"You shouldn't be here," Rachel told him, as readjusted her leg warmers, moving her arms gracefully. He didn't respond, he just slouched in the chair, and then the strumming of a guitar hit her ears, he came here to vent too.

"I heard the car, and then I heard you cursing, and I panicked, I was going to leave, but then I saw your tears, the way you were throwing yourself around. I know you Berry and you only do that when something is bothering you," Noah said, rising from his seat. Rachel flexed her legs, and started a more graceful dance as the music changed; she wasn't going to be disturbed by his presence, she wasn't going to let him fuck with her head again, he'd already done it enough, she wouldn't let it do anymore, but as she pirouetted, she landed in his arms. She gasped and stumbled back.

"Do you love him?" Noah chocked his hands in tight fists, his breathing heavy, his voice low. Rachel was taken aback by his question, what did he want her to tell him? Rachel turned, and unplugged her iPod, grabbing her coat and bag of clothes.

"Rachel," his voice was pleading, he needed to know if she loved him, so that he could get over her, so he could move on, accept that he would never have her, that he could never call her his, that she wouldn't lay next to him at night, that she wouldn't fulfil her dreams with him by her side.

"Why do you care Noah?" Rachel asked in a whisper, her voice shaking slightly.

He didn't move, as much as he wanted to march over to her and kiss her softly, and tell her how he was feeling; he stood firm, his nails cutting his palms.

"Because he doesn't… he shows you off, talks about you like you're some mannequin. I just need to know if you love him Rachel, please." His hand went to the silver chain, and when he realised what he was doing, he let it go. Rachel held back tears, she couldn't tell if he was just lying to hurt her, or telling her the god's honest truth.

"No," Rachel quickly ran out of the auditorium, and sat in her car and cried. Only Noah knew how to make her cry. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her bag, she opened the new message, from Noah's number, and she only had it in her phone because her phone combined her contacts with her Facebook application.

{I'm sorry.}

She knew that she couldn't ignore him; she didn't have it in her to do that.

- Don't apologise, someone would have told me eventually right?-

_**Girl, I don't know what you see,  
>No girl I don't know what you see.<br>You're more than just a mannequin to me.**_

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~


	4. Can You Find Me?

The Summer Set 

Can You Find Me? 

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

_**She's a city girl;  
>Flashes lead her down the runway,<strong>_

Her final summer break in Lima was crazy, there were pool parties, house parties, camping parties, just chilling out days. She made it a summer to remember for a very long time. The photos were carefully placed in another one of her black scrapbooks, that she spent hours creating at the end of summer; it was the final piece of her transition from her childhood, to adulthood, where she would begin to truly achieve her dream. During the summer, Rachel did something unforgivable, she didn't know if she was ever going to forgive herself for it, and it caused her to break up with Finn, told him that she couldn't deal with a long distance relationship because he hadn't gotten into any college in New York. It was only half the truth, but she couldn't tell him the full truth, she wouldn't hurt him like that, it would most probably kill him.

Now it was the end of July and the airport was packed full of students jetting off to college all over the country. She had come alone, she didn't want to see the pain in father's eyes as they waved her goodbye, and she didn't want to have the long goodbye conversations and hugs with her friends, which most of were preparing to make the next step in their lives. Rachel was ready for this; she was ready to start a fresh in New York, to make her known, to be happy, to finally leave Lima, Ohio, for it just to be the place where she grew up, the place that shaped her, the place that inspired her to become the star she was destined to become. She sat in the departures lounge; quickly replying to her father's constant goodbye virtual hugs and kisses. Just as her flight was called to board, her phone vibrated violently in her hand, and she knew it wasn't from one of her dad's; she just had a gut feeling about it.

{I wish I could have been there, but my best friend needs a night out, 'because some bitch broke his heart}

Rachel laughed at his text, she knew he didn't mean anything by it, he wasn't that harsh. Just as she was about to board her place, she turned off her phone, throwing it into her bag, she wasn't going to be using it anytime soon. The flight wasn't so bad, she was glad that her daddy had bought her a business class seat so that she had plenty of room to curl up and fall asleep during most of the flight. She was relieved when she finally touched down in New York, she was finally 'home', she felt like she belonged here, and this is where Rachel Berry was going to make it.

She had a week before her lessons started, and that was plenty of time for her to settle into her new city apartment. She flagged down a taxi, and then turned her phone back on, and adjusted her phone settings so that it was would work in this state. Her phone vibrated a few time on her lap, and laughed at the picture messages Noah had sent her off Finn drunk out of his head, holding a sign that said ' I'm a Lima loser and proud'. Rachel knew that it was cruel, but it was so funny all the same, she knew that Finn wouldn't remember it in the morning, and that Noah would be tormenting him for years about it.

- That's cruel lol I'm here *finally* –

Noah and Rachel didn't talk much from that point, Noah was busy working, and she was busy studying. Noah thought with Rachel being in New York he wouldn't want her as much, that he'd get over her, that he'd accept that she was now out of his league, but even with all this, he still wanted her, her still needed her. The concepts of her being so far away made him need her more. As the months passed, and they only had brief phone calls every now and again exchanging news, but that ended up stopping. Rachel graduated from college, and she started auditioning and started to get minor parts in stage plays, she was living her dream, making her way up to becoming famous, she had a close group of friends, she knew people, she was getting there, and she was doing it naturally, because this was what Rachel was destined to do while Noah was still stuck in Lim, without any sense of destiny, without any idea of hope, for the second time in his life, he had just given up, the girl he wanted didn't want him, and he guessed that he had to settle on that. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had forgotten about him completely, why would she remember someone like him, when she was as amazing as herself? He had given up on the pool cleaning business and had bought a bar in the city, he didn't care that he was still in Ohio, anything to keep his mind off other things. Finn lived with him in the apartment above the bar; they were keeping on their feet.

"I can't take it anymore," Noah slammed the beer towel down on the bar, running his free hand through his 'hawk. Finn almost dropped the glasses he was carrying.

"What do you mean?" Finn said, setting the glasses down behind the bar. Noah looked at his best friend, he was going to have to lie, he couldn't tell him the truth, and it would open wounds that he spent months trying to heal. "It's Rachel isn't it?" Finn said, looking away from Noah, checking the stock behind the bar. Noah froze, was he making it that obvious?

"Dude, you have messages that she sent you three years ago saved on your phone, when anyone mentions her you literally run away, it's obvious, and I'm fine with it. You two have known each other since you were born." Finn said, as he shoved Noah's shoulder, Noah exhaled, and then got to work. It was going to be a busy night.

Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror as she prepared for another show, the makeup hid that she had been crying, the contacts hid the redness in her eyes. Who was she fooling? New York had changed her. She hadn't been home in years, hadn't gone and visited her dad's at Hanukkah, hadn't sent presents or cards home on birthdays. This wasn't Rachel Berry, she didn't want to be this woman, she missed the old her, the old, crazy, demanding, enthusiastic, lovable Rachel Berry. She threw her foundation brush down on to her dresser and walked out of the theatre. She wasn't going to be this girl anymore; she wasn't going to pretend anymore.

_**Can you find me,  
>In the midst of a crowd,<br>And do you dream of me when the lights go down,  
>And do you breathe me in the smoke from your cigarettes,<br>Do you feel me with every breath?**__**  
><strong>_

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~


	5. Where Are You Now?

**A/N: It's been a long time guys, but I'm updating guys. Please review and I will try and keep updating regularly. **

The Summer Set 

Where Are You Now? 

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

_**They say that love is for the patient  
>gotta plan for being restless for now<strong>_

Being hung over wasn't good for Noah; he wasn't supposed to get drunk while working, why he let Finn talk him into tequila slammers he didn't know. He didn't even like tequila. He sat up in bed, and realised that there was someone in bed with him. He groaned, and pulled himself out of the bed. He followed the smell of coffee until he reached the kitchen. Finn was grinning like a weirdo clown when Noah grabbed the mug from him. Noah took a few sips of coffee, and then put the cup down on the counter, remembering about the person in his bed.

"Did I…?" Noah was pretty sure he would remember, especially after he'd been celibate for so long. Finn burst out laughing, doubled over, tears rolling down his cheek. Noah booted him in the chest, he needed to know.

"No, you were way too drunk to even flirt with her, but she tried, and failed," Finn said seriously, and then went to wake the poor girl. Noah heard whispers and mumbles, and the front door open and the shut quickly. Finn remerged with a smile, his phone in his hand.

"What?" Noah asked as he drank the rest of his steaming hot coffee, quickly, trying to cure his hangover. Finn shook his head, knowing that he couldn't tell Noah, not yet. Noah just rolled his eyes, and went to shower, washing away the stench of tequila, and thinking of the only person that meant anything to him, like always. The shower was short but intense, and he needed it. Noah dressed into his usual attire of a checked shirt over a plain t-shirt and jeans. He towelled dried his 'hawk and then went downstairs to restock his precious bar.

Rachel looked up at the sky, and absorbed the Ohio sunlight. She smiled happily to herself, pulling her suitcase along behind her. She flagged down a taxi, and took her phone out of her skinny jeans pocket, and laughed at the text Finn had sent her. Rachel looked up and there was a taxi in front of her. She strode towards the taxi, and climbed in, elegantly, placing her suitcase on the seat next to her. The cabbie looked back at her, in a quizzical manner. Rachel gave him the address of the only hotel in Lima. Fifteen minutes into the hour long journey from the airport, her phone vibrated violently. She fished it out of her pocket, and without looking at the caller id, answered it.

"Rachel Berry speaking, how may I help you?" She said, in her pristine phone voice, which was so artificial.

"Where the hell are you?! You've missed three shows! Do you give a fucking shit about your career?" It was her agent, Alice, she hadn't told her that she'd just packed and got on the first flight to Ohio. Rachel rolled her eyes, and gazed out of the window. Rachel didn't even know what to say, she didn't even know the real reason why she left New York.

"Alice, don't. I am not in the mood for this. I needed a respite. So I'm taking one. Just…cancel everything, and I mean everything." Rachel told Alice in a stern, controlling voice. Before Alice could even object, Rachel hung up on her, and tucked her phone into her hand bag. Rachel caught the cabbie staring at her in the rear view mirror. When he noticed that he caught her, he quickly averted his eyes and kept his head dead straight facing the road. Rachel slouched in the back of the taxi, and tried to make sense of why she was back in Lima, Ohio.

The taxi swerved into the parking lot of the hotel, and the cabbie climbed out and opened the door for Rachel to get out. She wasn't unknown to this kind of service but from a cabbie in Ohio, it was strange. She climbed out, grabbing her belongings, not before checking how much she owed the cabbie. Rachel took her purse from her handbag, and paid the money she owed, plus a very large tip.

"Thanks, Dave." Rachel smiled at her ex-classmate. He looked surprised that she recognised him, he counted the money which she just handed him, and looked up, intending to start a conversation with the brunette, but she'd already walked in the hotel's lobby. Dave smiled to himself, and climbed into his taxi and drove away.

Rachel dinged the bell that sat on the counter in the hotel lobby, a women dressed in a tight pale blue shirt, that fitted her curves too well and a high waisted pencil skirt, came out of the back room, with a fake smile plastered onto her heavily made up face.

"I have a reservation, it should be under Berry." Rachel told the woman, who seemed to be slightly hostile towards her. The woman, who possessed no name tag, nodded slightly and typed on the computer that was whirring loudly. She turned to the set of drawers behind her, and pulled a set of keys out of the third drawer down.

"Fifth floor, the door opposite the elevator, thank you for your custom Miss Berry," The woman said, passing her, her room key. Rachel made her way up to her room. Opening the door, she was hit by a wave of warmth and sunlight, it made her smile.

She locked herself into her deluxe room, and collapsed on her bed, treating herself to much needed beauty sleep.

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

**I know I'm not perfect but what the hell  
>Do you think of me now?<strong>


	6. Someone Like You

The Summer Set 

Someone Like You

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

**I'd cross the world for someone like you  
>someone like you; a girl like you<strong>

Twilight had settled in, when Rachel finally awoke from her sleep. Her hair was matted, and her eye makeup was half way down her face, but she didn't care that much, she was just glad she was rested. She sat up on the bed, and pulled her suitcase closer to her by her feet and unzipped it, revealing Rachel's collection of expensive attire, there wasn't a single animal jumper in sight. She took out her plastic toiletries case, and placed it next to herself on the bed. She closed the suitcase, and grabbed the case, before making her way to the en-suite bathroom. Rachel brushed the tangles out of her hair, and filled the sink full of warm water, ready to wash the makeup off of her face. Just as Rachel scrapped her hair up into a pony tail, there was a light rap on the door. She quickly pulled a makeup wipe from her case, and wiped her face, removing any trace of makeup and skipped towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and beamed happily to herself.

She pulled the door open, and without a single word, threw her arms around the person that was stood in front of her. A buff pair of arms wrapped around her. The hug was short lived, but they were both happy to see each other.

"Hey, Finn," Rachel smiled, letting him into her room.

He gave her his best grin, and closed the door behind him.

"How was your flight?" Finn asked, stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Rachel wandered into the bathroom, and finished cleaning her face.

"It was alright, long, but okay. I'm guessing you haven't told him?" Rachel looked at him, through the mirror. Finn shook his head, and looked out of the window, gazing, admiring the twilight. A part of him missed Rachel, but he knew that he didn't belong with Rachel.

"I told Kurt and Blaine you were back, and I think they told the others." Finn informed her. Rachel didn't know whether to sigh or be happy. She hadn't been back long, and everyone was all over her.

"This is only a flying visit, I got to get off, or Noah will wonder where I've gone to. Happy birthday, Rachel," Finn placed a business card for the bar on Rachel's bed, and left without a goodbye, he didn't want to say goodbye. Rachel heard the door close behind him, and suddenly felt more her. The atmosphere was strange when Finn was around, but she was glad that someone remembered her birthday.

She climbed into the shower, and had a long, soothing shower. while she was in the shower, it gave her time to think why she gave everything up to come back to Ohio, and only one thing, one name came into her head, even when she tried her hardest to think for another reason. She washed her hair with her favourite grape scented shampoo, and held back tears. The towels were pleasantly placed on a heated rack so when she wrapped herself in the thick, fluffy towels, she was still toasty warm. She left footprints on the white tiled floor of the bathroom, as she stumbled into the bedroom. She knelt on the floor and pulled her hair dryer, straighteners and iPod out of her suitcase. She placed her iPod in the provided iPod dock and played her _Taylor Swift _playlist, and turned it up to a reasonable volume. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, and placed her head in her hands. It'd been such a long time and she didn't know what to do anymore.

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

The bar was bustling; Noah was busy serving the number of attractive women that were always in the bar, but Noah just wasn't interested in them, Kurt forced his way in front of the crowd, and looked puzzled at Noah. Noah returned the puzzled look, while handing Kurt his usual of cranberry and vodka.

"I'm surprised you're even here," Kurt commented, taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage. Noah tried ignoring Kurt but he couldn't help but be intrigued. Noah nodded his head back, signalling for Kurt to join him. Kurt climbed up on the bar, and jumped down.

"I ain't working, it's my night off," Kurt stated, Noah rolled his eyes, and gave a tall glass to a blonde female, exchanging it for the correct money.

"What did you mean?" Noah asked Kurt, as he did a dance to the other side of the bar, getting sticky hot. Kurt took another swig of his drink, and raised his eyebrows at Noah, how did he not know?

"Noah, dude, Rachel's in town…"

Noah spun around, and looked at Kurt in disbelief, this couldn't be true. When Rachel left for New York, she vowed she wouldn't return that she had no reason to return, so why, if it was true, was she in Lima? Before Noah could question Kurt more on the whole Rachel situation, Finn turned up, hopping over the bar in the same manner that Kurt did. Finn eyed up Kurt and Noah, but neither of them said anything to Finn about the Rachel thing. Finn just threw himself into work, and started serving the patrons at the bar. Noah's eyes darted to the calendar and realised what date it was, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go and see her, what if she had someone else? What if she didn't feel the same as he did?

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

Rachel calmed herself down, and was drying her brunette hair into soft elegant curls. She was feeling confident within herself, and was ready to make sure she spent her time in Lima well. As her straighteners heated up, she picked out a tight black dress and her only pair of Louboutin's out of her suitcase, and quickly shimmied into the dress, that hugged her curves excellently and made her boobs look bigger than they actually were. She slipped on the heels, and straightened her fringe so that it was dead straight. She switched off all the switches, so the hotel suite didn't burn down, and grabbed her handbag, placing her room key into her bag and left for the bar.

When she got to the lobby, the men were ogling her, and the doorman, who she learnt was named Oscar, called a taxi for her. The taxi pulled up outside the bar, and she climbed out of the taxi, paying the fare. She was ready; she was definitely ready for this.

**You only show up right out of the blue,  
>Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,<br>No one sees you like I do**

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~


	7. Punch-Drunk Love

The Summer Set 

Punch-Drunk Love 

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

**Funny, cute and kissable  
>I've found a girl that makes me lose control<strong>

Rachel walked into the bar, showing her id to the guy at the door; and was welcomed by loud rock music, and plenty of over perfumed, extremely attractive females as well as overcompensating males. Kurt was the first to notice that Rachel had entered the bar; he quickly and cunningly slipped away from Finn and Noah. Kurt hugged Rachel, and without a word, took her to the back of the bar, near the windows, to a table where Blaine, Quinn and Santana were sitting. Quinn and Santana were no longer the horrible, vindictive bitchy cheerleaders that they were in high school, and they had actually tried to have a proper friendship with Rachel, the few months before she left for New York.

"Hey, Sexy Lady," Santana winked, hugging Rachel around the waist. Quinn gave a little wave as she was on the phone. Blaine reached out for Rachel, in a child-like manner, and she drifted towards him, giving a much needed hug.

Santana rose from her seat, and announced to the group that she was going to get a drink.

"Rachel, honey, what's your poison?" Santana asked, looking the young woman up and down. Rachel thought to herself, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Get me a frozen margarita with grape liquor," Rachel told Santana with a smirk, Santana nodded and drifted towards the bar.

When Santana got to the bar, Finn was serving, which was unusual, Noah was the one who usually danced behind the bar, entertaining the patrons.

"Where's Puckerman?" Santana asked, looking around, literally leaning over the bar.

"Changing a keg, what are you ordering Lopez?" Finn asked, his eyes kept drifting to Rachel at the back of the bar. Santana caught Finn gazing, and smirked to herself.

"A Jack on the rocks, and a frozen margarita with grape liquor, please, Hudson," Finn raised an eyebrow, and the nodded with understanding. Everyone who knew Rachel from high school knew that she had to have grape liquor on everything alcoholic, and then even her non alcoholic drinks contained grape flavouring. While Finn was preparing the drinks, Noah came upstairs, and spied the grape liquor, and he knew far too well who it was for.

"Is she here?" Noah asked, looking at Santana, she couldn't maintain eye contact with him, and when Finn handed her, her drink, she quickly scurried away, disappearing into the crows of people. Noah glared at Finn, he wasn't happy that he had kept this from him. Finn knew how much Rachel meant to Noah.

"It's your turn for glass sweep," Finn said, not looking at him.

"No, I did it last night; it's your fucking turn!" Noah protested.

Finn turned around and glared at Noah until he realised why he said it was his turn. Finally, that light bulb turn on it Noah's head. Noah grabbed one of the plastic glass crates, and began to do his job.

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~

Quinn finally got off of the phone to whoever she was having the intense phone call with and she grinned happily at Rachel. She had missed the brunette, it'd been a terribly long time, and she knew she had been horrible to the woman in previous years and felt as though she had to make it up to Rachel.

"Sorry about the long phone call, Sam's had a bad day at work," It was an apology to everyone, not just Rachel.

Rachel walked around the small, circular table, to Quinn, and gave her a proper hug.

"Happy birthday, Rachel," Quinn beamed, passing her a small present. Rachel felt bad, she felt too old for presents, and she really appreciated that Quinn had tried her hardest. Everyone else suddenly remembered, and Rachel had to hug everyone else as they told her happy birthday. Rachel unwrapped the small gift, revealing a small box. She slowly opened it, and it revealed a necklace with an R pendant. Rachel gave Quinn a tight hug and thanked her for the small but sentimental gift. Blaine helped Rachel with the necklace, and spun her around, and started to dance with her. Kurt sighed loudly, and Quinn and Santana laughed as Blaine twirled Rachel around. Rachel dragged herself from the drunken Blaine, and went back to Quinn.

"How's life treating you, my dear?" Rachel asked her, sipping on her margarita. Quinn smiled, and unintentionally placed her hand on her belly, and her eyes lit up.

"Sam and I are expecting and we're engaged," Quinn couldn't contain her excitement, as she showed Rachel the diamond ring on her tiny finger. Rachel couldn't believe what was hearing, she never expected Quinn to settle down, never mind have a baby, especially with Sam Evans, of all people. Quinn used to torture him back in high school, making him chase her, before she let him down, hard, but Rachel's philosophy was that you can't help who you fall in love with, it just happens, and sometimes it just doesn't go away.

"Congratulations, Quinn, I'm so happy for you," Rachel smiled genuinely. Quinn blushed and took a large swig of her orange juice.

Even though Quinn and Rachel were friends, they weren't as close as Rachel was with Santana. It was just the way things were, it was awkward but they both tried their hardest to make their friendship work.

Rachel glanced around the bar and her eyes connected with those rich hazel eyes, and her heart rate increased. She quickly turned away, and looked at the floor, pulling herself together. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the ladies. Her love for that man had returned all over again.

**Knock me out  
>Hit me 'till you just can't stop<strong>

~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~


End file.
